


My Boyfriend's A Vampire!

by StilesHale91



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny calls Rory over for a pizza however the afternoon takes rather unexpected turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's A Vampire!

Rory was enough determined now to take the next step in his mission to ask the pretty cheerleader out on a date, he wanted to do it romantically, give a big bouquet of red roses to the love of his life. Soon enough he found out the cheerleader team spent the night at Ethan’s place, not even thinking it through why on Earth would the cheerleaders make sleepover party at one of the geekiest boy’s house, but he didn’t think about it because, well, he was Rory. In no time the young vampire boy landed on the porch of the house, peeking in through the window but couldn’t see anyone, eventually he decided to fly up a bit higher and check the first floor’s windows. He stopped once he noticed the angelic beauty sitting by the desk with Veronica. He didn’t want to seem like a stalker, so when he was just about to gather his courage to not only confess his love to Betty but to also reveal his true identity to her, that he was a vampire, the boy’s eyes widened and quickly hid behind the wall being rather puzzled from what he saw. “Why would Benny dress up as a cheerleader?” Rory mumbled to himself as he descended onto the ground with a confused look on his face. “He dressed like that to attract my attention!” Rory said to himself with a grin, however shook his head as he got rid of the assumption. However it was now about the boys, his best two friends so it didn’t stop the blonde boy from sneaking around a bit to find out what was really going on.  
He was a bit disappointed when he found out it had nothing to do with him but it was part of a plan to fight an evil witch or something like that. As the days passed Rory was seemingly in a bad mood what his two friends noticed as well because Rory was all the time hyperactive and the happiest boy in the whole school. However when he got that letter from Benny, which was a letter from ‘Betty’, the blonde boy grinned after reading the lines. “I know it’s you. I know that you were Betty.” Rory said crossing his arms after he slipped the letter into his back pocket. 

“What? Like…um the whole time?” Benny snapped at the shorter boy, but then wrapped an arm around him walking out of the canteen as he didn’t want the whole school know about this.

“No, I didn’t but in the end Vampire Detective Rory found the clues and put the missing pieces of the puzzle together.” Rory said chuffed.

“You? As a detective? You are kidding right?” Benny said with a frown on his face.

“What you just said Rory, didn’t really make any sense.” Ethan said though he was rather cool about the whole thing, he even had to hide his smile as he found it rather funny. 

“Ahhhh fine! I eavesdropped by your window, plus saw you two taking off your wigs. Surprisingly I still thought you looked pretty Benny.” Rory said with a slight pout getting a backslap from the taller boy.

“You peeked on us? Little perv!” Benny looked angry at the both of them as now Rory and Ethan snickered as well. “You know it’s not funny at all. You can’t use your vampire powers to spy on us.”

“You’re right…but I failed to give you this.” Rory said as he pulled a newly bought bouquet out from behind his back holding it out towards Benny. “It might cheer you up.” Rory frowned though as he was hit on the face with the bouquet and it landed on the floor.

When the boys arrived to Ethan’s place, Benny double checked if Rory wasn’t anywhere nearby before he closed the window and sat down onto a chair. 

“Arghh..can you believe it? And the little monkey still dared to say I’m pretty and even gave a damn bouquet of flower to me. To Benny Weir! Benny Weir the womanizer, the flirt master…um…the , the chick magnet!”

“Uh…I’m not sure I like those titles you gave yourself…” Ethan grimaced a bit then pulled his own legs under himself on the chair. “Okay it’s Rory we’re speaking of, but what if he’s not joking around but actually likes you?”

“He liked Betty, which I don’t blame him about because I was a pretty hot birdie. He even said Veronica’s legs are kinda bandy.” Benny grinned however soon shook the thoughts out of his head. “But Rory and me? Uh no way! I mean even if I’d be gay, he’s childish, annoying, and has stupid jokes…well he can be nice sometimes, he always helps us no matter what kind of silly thing we’re dragging him into, he always laughs on my jokes, he likes me even when everyone else says it’s lame what I do, and his blonde hair looks kinda nice…but jeez I’d definitely not date him!”

“Awwww you have a heart for Rory.” Ethan said forming a heart with his hands then he gasped though as Benny began to chase him, the two of them landing on bed, just when Ethan’s father opened in. 

“Oh…hi boys…sorry about interrupting the…um whatever. We just wanted to ask if you’d like to come with us to the cinema your mum and us, but we could of course take Benny with us too…but we can discuss it later I’ll just leave you boys on your own now.” He said before he closed the door and left. 

“Dad we’re only friends!” Ethan shouted after his father, shifting a bit on his bed to sit up.

“You’re ruining my reputation now as well.” Benny frowned and lied down onto his back. 

“But…just only speaking of it. You’d rather date Rory or me if you’d be gay?” Ethan asked with a serious look.

“I’m not talking about this with you!”

“Ahh come on Benny, pleeease.”

“Uh..fine. Obviously, Rory. You’re like my brother.” Benny said giggling when Ethan tossed a pillow at him. And soon he picked up one too hitting his best friend with it a few times as they went on with the pillow fight.

On the next day when Benny saw Rory walking down the corridor, his nose already touching the ground, he felt rather guilty and bad about it. He perhaps really was too harsh on the boy, Rory was usually an immature funster but now he maybe really felt heartbroken.

“Hey, Rory, you okay?” Benny asked as he stepped beside him, sighing as he got no answer from the short boy. It was really a serious matter then, as the other would have never ignored to talk to Benny ever before. “I’m sorry about hitting you with the bouquet, it was really a jerk move from me.” 

“It’s fine.” Rory mumbled on a little voice still not looking up from the ground, and breathed out deeply. “Rory made a fool of himself like always. I’m a joke.”

“Hey, hey…it’s not true.” Benny held onto the boy’s shoulder to stop him from walking on. “You’re my best friend.”

“But Ethan is your best friend.”

“So as you. You’re not a joke Rory. Okay I can’t believe I’m going to say this but…you always stick to me and my usually stupid ideas, you believe in me, you make me feel like I have great ideas and my magic talent is cool, and you never think I’m lame, when I’m with you I feel like some popular super cool guy because you treat me like that, you like my jokes, and you just accept me the way I am. You never say, ‘Benny stop! Benny it’s ridiculous or stupid.’ I just want to say I’m grateful to have you beside me.”

“Wow…is it really true?” Rory asked holding his still a bit sad and innocent eyes on the taller boy.

“Of course it is, and what about if just you and me would go out and have pizza together at my place? If we’re lucky and the delivery guy is late, it’s free food!” 

“Sounds awesome!” Rory said on his familiar excited voice tone, nodding as Benny said he’ll wait for him front of the school after their lessons. 

Benny was already waiting outside on his bike when Rory walked up to him with a grin, the two of them waving towards Ethan and Sarah before they left the school’s property.

“I dare you for a race. Who gets to my house the last will buy the other a package of chocolate cookies.”

“Benny there’s no way you can be faster than me on your bike. I can fly remember?”

“Uhum, so you’re in it?” Benny asked putting his helmet on with a mischievous smirk on his face. “One…two…three.”

Rory had a shock on his face as he saw Benny already standing beside his bike waiting for him at his house when Rory just now flew down. 

“How did you do that?!” Rory asked as he still stared in disbelief at the other boy.

“It’s thanks to my teleporting spell, but I can only use it like twice a year. Grandma said it’s rather dangerous if I use it more, I can’t remember why though.” Benny shook his shoulder before he took his helmet off.

“But that was cheating!” Rory said a bit disappointed and crossed his arms making a dramatic pout. 

“No it wasn’t. You’re a vampire and using your powers against a human on a race is cheating as well. Either way, you owe me a box of cookies.” Benny smirked rubbing his palms together, and smiled as the boy disappeared within a blink of an eye. Once he put his bike in the garage and walked up to his porch the blonde boy popped up placing the box onto Benny’s hands.

“Here you go.” He said moody, however he immediately smiled up when Benny wrapped his arm around his shoulder and the two of them walked inside then up to Benny’s room, after the boy made a pizza order on their line phone, because of Rory this time he ordered pizza without garlic in it, however he loved it.

Benny was stuffing the fifth cookie at once into his mouth, making Rory laugh at the way he was eating however the blonde boy wasn’t any better than him when it came to eating marshmallows, but he kept quiet about that. They couldn’t do much other than talking as for Benny’s disappointment the pizza arrived in time and he had to pay for it. While they were eating the delicious pizza Rory was wondering if all this happened just because Benny felt guilty and wanted to make him feel better, or did he actually enjoyed spending time just with him? As Ethan, Benny’s bff wasn’t even around like usually. Rory just noticed he was staring at the boy the whole time when the other snapped him out of it by asking why was he staring at him. 

“Why? Is it bad?” Rory asked straightening his red Keep Calm t-shirt. 

“Not bad, but weird.”

“Why?”

“Gosh Rory, just weird, okay?” Benny snapped back a bit frustrated before he sighed and put the empty pizza box aside. “If Ethan would stare at me like that I’d either ignore it or would push him off the bed.” He giggled with Rory then rolled onto his side. “But when you stare…it’s just strange, like my belly is doing somersaults.” Benny shrugged it off eventually and blinked when the blonde boy rolled onto his side as well so they were facing each other. 

“Uhum…I don’t know why.” Rory said looking back into those pretty green eyes, he felt the same somersaulting in his stomach as he looked at the other boy, also how his heart was beating faster. 

“Maybe it’s your silly face causing this all.” Benny said as he lightly pulled on the other’s blonde lock.

For a moment then as their eyes met, Benny went silent, especially when Rory kissed him on the lips, his first reaction was a rather big surprise and he froze down for a second, hesitating whether he should snap at the other, and tell that they were only friends and he was definitely not gay, however he wasn’t able to do that, his feelings didn’t let his brain to decide as the kiss was the sweetest thing Benny ever experienced even sweeter than his favourite cake. He closed his eyes going on with the kiss, shyly opening his mouth as Rory pushed his tongue a bit inside licking at the other’s tongue, which made Benny to smile and open his eyes which met with the other boy’s. However he was the more mature confident Benny Weir, but right now he let Rory to take things in control. He closed his eyes back enjoying how the other slipped one of his hand onto his cheek, digging his fingers through his brunette locks, while he scooted closer, entwining his other free hand with Benny’s. Their eyes met again as Rory crawled on top of the brunette boy, pressing smaller pecks onto the other’s blushed cheek then soon onto his neck, causing Benny to giggle a little as he was ticklish. Rory gently pressed his nose against the delicate skin sniffing in the scent which made him feel dizzy, it felt so heavenly. However when he parted his lips and Benny could feel the other’s fangs he quickly pushed the boy a bit back. 

“Hey…Back with those fangs…” Benny gulped a little stressed out as he glanced at the other’s sharp fangs. “You’re not doing all this just so you can suck out all my blood, right?” 

“Sorry, your scent kind of drove me crazy.” Rory said a bit ashamed covering his mouth with his palm. “Of course not. I’d never hurt you Benny. You’re my best friend forever, or even more…” He mumbled and his eyes widened when his hand was pulled away by the brunette boy, and smiled as the other sat up holding him on his lap as he kissed him again, Rory pulling back as he felt the urge to bite the other. 

“I guess you’re more than just a friend to me too…but I’m not sure about the bite…I mean I’m already enough supernatural with my spellmaster title.”

“Whoah, you will date me then?”

“Hey slow down a bit Rory, I didn’t say that but right now I’m more concerned about you wanting to bite me.”

“I can try to control it and not bite you, you know like in Dusk…well like in the beginning of Dusk as Rochelle eventually gets bitten, but because she asked for it.” 

“But it’s not a movie, Rory.” Benny sighed though smiled a little as a kiss was pressed onto the edge of his lips. “Why did I get this?” 

“Because you’re pretty and you seemed upset.”

“Awww thanks Rory.” Benny smiled wide and pressed a peck back onto the other’s cheek before they leaned back beside each other onto the mattress, entwining their fingers. “However thinking more about it, being a vampire would be rather cool, with all the speed, strength.”

“Plus I’d teach you everything how to fly and all.” Rory said as he leaned onto his elbow looking down at the handsome boy. He grinned as Benny pulled him down for a rather passionate kiss, the blonde boy feeling more now than just the tingle in his belly, just like Benny. He pressed the kisses all the way from his lips till the others neck, while his left hand slipped under the boy’s stripped t-shirt. Benny was rather nervous however the pleasuring fondling on his chest made it less intense, he closed his eyes down tight as he felt the tip of the fangs eventually sinking through his flesh. Even though he thought it would be painful and scary, he actually felt more turned on and wrapped his arms around Rory. The two boys rubbed their crotch against each other’s while Rory was gently sucking on Benny’s neck, moaning leaving both of their mouth. Eventually the blonde boy pulled his head away licking the blood off around his lips with his tongue, before he reached down to undo the brunette boy’s belt, smiling as Benny pulled his shirt off. “You look so hot.” 

“I’m far from having a six pack.” Benny mumbled with a grimace while he reached towards the other’s belt and began to undo it. 

“I don’t want any six pack, I prefer Benny’s cute belly and chest.” Rory smiled as he lightly bit onto his own lower lip.

“Jeez Rory, stop, I’m starting to have the feeling you’re in love with me.” Benny said as he looked away now even his ears going red from the intense blushing.

“So what?” Rory asked with a smile and pressed his lips back against Benny’s, finally getting rid of their jeans which landed on the floor, both of them giggled as they glanced down at each other’s boxers’ themes which were the same game characters. Benny leaned over to open his bedside table’s drawer then pulled out a bottle of lube while Rory was kissing his belly, however he received a stare and grin from the blonde boy once he noticed what was in his hand. 

“What? Just because I’m a geek doesn’t mean I don’t have my needs.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” Rory snickered and pressed a big kiss onto the other’s cute pouty cheek. “So…you’ve done it before, the sex thing?”

“No I didn’t…uhhh Rory, do I have to spell it out for you what I used the lube for?”

“No. I guess I know.” 

Benny put the bottle down onto his pillow before he pushed Rory down onto the bed, so far there wasn’t really any big thing about undressing like this but now he went a bit shy about it, first placing his fingers onto Rory’s underwear, then pulled it off, feeling how his heart skipped a bit as he saw the other’s cock, his own immediately twitching from what he saw. Once he fully took it off, his was next, he was a little shy as unlike to Rory’s hairless crotch he already had a little pubic hair, but eventually he pushed his pants down, looking back uncertain at the blonde boy, who reached out to stroke his waist and got up onto his knees like Benny. 

“You think I look okay?” Benny asked on his thin voice as he was nervously biting his lips. 

“Gosh you look way better than just ‘okay’.” 

Benny panted quietly when he felt Rory’s hand around his half hardness and rested his forehead on the boy’s shoulder as he ran his own hand on the blond boy’s thigh, eventually palming his cock. He hissed as Rory bit onto his shoulder, Benny pushed his hip a bit more against the boy’s palm as he needed more friction. He dig his fingers along those shiny light blonde locks as he moaned from the feeling of being touched and the other sucking on his shoulder at the same time. When Rory pulled away Benny pushed Rory back on the bed reaching out for the bottle in a rush taking its lid off and poured some onto his palm, then some onto Rory’s waiting till the boy spread his legs and rubbed the lube at his ass crack, then eventually pushed his middle finger inside his hole, a hoarse groan leaving Benny’s throat from the view. Benny licked his lips as Rory turned around and got on all fours for him. Benny scooted closer and held onto his cock rubbing its wet tip gently along Rory’s arse crack making the other to shiver as Benny pumped a bit against his taint. He couldn’t wait any longer though, already wanted to do it, to feel the other. The brunette boy gently pushed his cock against the other’s hole, frowning as it didn’t really slip inside that easily, as it wasn’t really improving, he thought a little firmer thrust would be more effective and indeed for three firmer thrusts he was inside the boy who groaned from the feeling. Benny held tight onto the blonde boy’s waist as he began to hump inside him needy, it was way different than when he was jerking off, this was so good but also felt like he’d not be able to hold back more than a few more seconds. Benny eventually moaned as he came inside Rory, carefully pulling his cock out from the other’s little sore arse, making sure Rory was alright as he asked him but the other just shook it off, as being a vampire it wasn’t really that painful. Benny fell back onto his back panting to catch up his breath. He smiled as Rory kissed him deeply, before he used the bottle again rubbing some lube onto his long cock, then the blonde boy gently rubbed some onto Benny’s hole carefully slipping in one of his finger inside his hole, which surprisingly went without any trouble, tilting an eyebrow towards the boy as he slipped in two more fingers. Benny kind of guessed from the look that Rory wasn’t so sure he was a virgin so with a really flushed cheek he reached down to his lower drawer, pulling it out then closed his eyes down ashamed as there was a dildo down there, however he looked up a bit more relieved as Rory kissed his neck a few times, whispering into his ear that he thought it was really hot. Rory placed the other’s legs against his chest and shoulder before he pushed inside the warm hole. Rory held tight onto Benny’s ankles as he began to thrust faster inside his arse, they were rather quick and needy instead of passionate and slow, they were too nervous as this was their first time and they both were virgins. When Rory came soon after a few minutes, then snuggled up to Benny, pressing few pecks onto his bite marks then Benny pulled the blanket on them. 

“They’ll heal for tomorrow morning.” Rory said as he stroked the other’s brunette bit sweaty curls. “Benny this was crazy though, what we just did, so good.” 

“Uh..same goes for me.” Benny said still panting a bit and he pressed a kiss onto the boy’s cheek.

“Wait I almost forgot, this is for you.” He leaned down beside the bed where his backpack was and pulled out a Thor themed water bottle handling it to Benny. “I always have some blood with me in case of emergencies, this one is full so you can have as many as you want.”

“Ah…well…I don’t want to live on rats and such…so I guess I don’t have other choice.” Benny said as he took the bottle and began to gulp down the blood rather hungrily eventually handling the bottle back to Rory.

“Wow, you drank the whole bottle.” Rory commented but eventually he shook his shoulder and cuddled to Benny.

On the next morning at school Ethan titled an eyebrow as he saw Rory entering the corridor with Benny by his side who didn’t really look like himself with the gelled up cool hair, sunglasses, the leather jacket and skin tight jeans. He quickly walked up to the two boys asking from Benny where was he as he tried to reach him on phone last afternoon several times, however when Benny told him to relax and placed his hand onto his shoulder Ethan had a vision, quickly shaking his head as it was over and made a bit shocked grimace. 

“Please tell me it’s not true!” Ethan said freaked out. 

“Hey, what’s so bad about me dating Rory?”

“Not that! The part when you were turned into a frickin’ vampire!” Ethan tried to whisper it so the others wouldn’t hear them, but eventually he grabbed onto their arms and pulled them along the corridor to an empty classroom. Ethan took Benny’s sunglasses off and leaned against the wall frowning at the two. "Erica and Rory don’t exactly have a little appetite but you Benny. Eating pizza and sweets is practically one of your hobbies…you didn’t think about this hunger will be the same for human blood? Please tell me you didn’t drink human blood yet.”

“Um…he actually did. With a whole bottle.” Rory said getting a scolding look from Benny.

“Ahhh guys, you’re unbelievable.”

“I will learn how to control it…but does this mean you don’t even want us to be friends anymore?” Benny asked being rather down in mood now how Ethan snapped at him and Rory.

“Of course, you’re my bff Benny, but that’s why I do care about you and personally I don’t think it was a wise choice…but..of course I’m happy for you and Rory though.” Ethan smiled as Benny hugged him and he patted his back. 

“We cool then?” Benny asked with a smile, placing his sunglasses back as he still needed a little more time to get a bit more used to the sunlight. 

“Yeah, just don’t bite me under any circumstances.” Ethan said rolling his eyes as Benny simply for teasing showed off his sharp fangs.


End file.
